An Escapade
by Silkie the observer
Summary: Amber Alert. Amber Alert. Five missing adolescent teens are reported missing since Sunday 1:22 p.m. Their names are Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Richard Grayson. If you have any idea where they are call (456)-897-9765.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres my new story! :3 please read and review much! Also, i'm still continuing my other story, the one with the wonky house. :)**

* * *

Kori stuffed the buttered popcorn in her mouth. She was watching Jump Cities Most Wanted. She didn't really like the show, she hated the stories that were in there. She was only watching it right now because her favorite show, The World Of Fungus, was coming on next and she didn't want to miss it.

The show returned after the 30 minute commercial break. She instantly stiffened when she saw what childs story was on. Her brother. Now, when she was 10 years old she had a 7 year old little brother named Kam. He mysteriously dissapeared after her sisters, Komi, soccer practice. Her parents had called the show and asked to show his story when he didn't come back after a year.

She grabbed the remote off the the green velvet couch and turned the channel. She decided she could catch a re run of the episode tomorrow.

"Sister?" Komi had appeared in the hall from the right of Kori. She had her hair bunched in rolls and her nails nicely done. She had lipstick in her hand.

" Yes Komi?"

"I want to watch Girl Code."

Kori passed her the remote. Komi looked at it as if it was poison.

" You turn the channel, you have the remote."

Kori turned the channel to 24. "Do you require popcorn, Komi?"

Komi looked at her as if she was the dumbest person in the world.

"Kori, you idiot, my nails are drying. I just brushed and whitened my teeth. Why would I want to dirty myself up again with popcorn?!"

" I had just thought you would want one of the t.v. snacks since you are watching t.v."

"Well you thought wrong. Now get out of here, I'm trying to watch Girl Code."

Kori gladly went to her room. She didn't want to be near Komi as much as Komi didn't want to be near her. She went to her closet, Changed out of her sweat pants and T-shirt, and changed into green shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. She put on her black ugg boots and swiped the keys off the door.

She went down the hall to her caretakers office. Galfor brightened up as she peeked her head in. "Galfor, I am going to the mall of shopping to look at those knomes I saw last time. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

She bid goodbye as she closed the door.

* * *

When she arrived at the city mall, people were already looking at her as if she was some kind of alien. Maybe because she was taller than a basketball player. She ignored the rude stares as she turned into the "Spring Store" as she called it. She immediatly spotted the knomes and ran over to them. There were skinny ones, fat ones, long ones, short ones, every knome of every kind. She personally preferred to fat ones. They just looked so jolly with their rosy cheeks. They reminded her of the Saint Nicholas.

She picked one that was holding a plant. She admired the colors on it. "Are you going to buy or what."

She turned around to see Rachel Roth, One of the workers here. "Are you?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Almost everyday you come in here and look at the same one. Do you wanna buy, or not?"

The credit card she was holding was Galfores. He said she could use it to see one movie per week, one hairstyle per week, and five things per week. She didn't want to make wrong choices on her spendings.

"Sure."

She followed Rachel to the check out counter and payed. She was curious as to why would Rachel Roth pick a store like this to work at. She always imagined her in a Hot Topic store, or something like that.

"Forgive me if I am intruding in your personal buisness, but why would you choose to work here?" She asked.

Rachel stared at her for a minute. "Curiousity killed the cat." She simply said.

Kori had recently learned this saying. "Sorry, again, for intruding. It was not my personal buisness."

Rachel gave a coupon to her as if saying _It's okay._

Kori was honored. She heard that Rachel Roth only gave coupons to her valued customers. Rachel Roth once gave a coupon to her ex-boyfriend Malchior, when they were dating. So, after the breakup, the coupons were rare.

Kori gave a little smile before exiting out the store. She had almost run into Richard. Knocking the glasses he was wearing to the floor. He immediatly bent down to pick up them.

"Why don't you watch where your-" As soon as he slipped on his glasses, and took sight of who he had ran into, he immediatly froze.

"I am so sorry Richard, I had my mind on other things." Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

He just stared at her.

"Richard?"

Rachel quickly came to his rescue. "He gladly excepts your apology. And no you don't have to do anything."

Kori smiled. "Oh, well, I'll be going now."

As she turned away to the food court, Rachel lightly slapped Richard upside the head. "Wake up. You still have to help me carry some stuff up to the office."

* * *

Kori sat alone in the food court. She was drinking some Pepsi in hopes of drowning down the greasy pizza down her throat when _Splat!_ A cheese burger landed on her face. It slipped down from her face to her shirt to her shorts._ Thats probably going to stain. _ She looked up to see a short haired blonde and her friends laughing hysterically at her. She hastily pulled a tissue and wiped it all over her face to get all the gunk off.

She threw her lunch away and exited the food court. She ignored the comments behind her. But she didn't see the shoe in front of her. She squealed as she fell to the floor. Her perpetraitor leaned over her and said " Have a nice trip?"

Oh, how this day was getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**:) I will try to update im as mad as a hatter tomorrow.**

Rachel and Richard stood in front of their high school. It was the first day. Richard walked up to one of the steps and turned toward her. "Welcome to Hell!" He gestured with his arms to the school. "Thank you Richard, for making me feel like this is going to be the most boring year of my life,"

"I try Rachel. I really do."

"Hmmm." She walked up to steps and into the school. She surveyed the halls. "Know where your locker is?" Richard asked. "No, Richard I did not go to the meet and greet, remember?"

She quickly spotted the locker list near the main office. One problem. Gathered around it, were "The Crew." The Crew was a clan of a bunch of popular teenagers who went to the school They liked to think they were above everyone, so, as you can imagine, they treated everyone like dirt. One of them, was Tara Markov. She didn't know why, but Tara always had it for her. So she was one of the _prime_ targets. Richard was lucky. Mostly everybody hated him because of his attitude towards people, but they couldn't push him around because hes a black belt in karate and his 'dad' was a multi-millionaire. Plus, he was cute.

They only targeted her because of Tara, and even though she was a fighter like Richard, they knew that she wouldn't fight unless it depended on her life.

"You go. Tell me what my locker number is." She didn't want to get into a argument with them, on the first day at least.

"Um, Okay.."

Richard calmly strolled down there while Rachel hid behind a wall. When she peeked over there, She saw him read the list without knowing the the female members of The Crew were busy ogling him.

He came back. "Your locker number is 562 with a combination of 15-02-24."

"Thanks". She said with great relief.

As she turned down the hallway towards her locker, she bid good luck to him.

* * *

Garfield was at his locker figuring out how to open his locker. He knew the code, just forgot which ways to turn it.

Then he saw _her._ Rachel Roth. She was observing the framed medals on the walls as she was walking by. Her dyed purple hair was ouncing with each and every step she took. She looked like a goddess.

Until she saw him.

She immediatly glared at him and turned her attention straight to her locker when she reached him. To her luck, their lockers were right next to each other. He didn't take it personally, she glared at almost everyone these days.

"Happy first day?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Not so far." She hung her jacket on the hook in her locker revealing a dark long sleeved shirt.

The she turned to him. "Do you know how to open your locker?"

"Uhh. I do."

"Is that why you're still trying to open it?"

"..I was just trying to get a feel of the knob."

He was a terrible liar.

"Open it."

He stared at her in shock for a minute before turning to his locker with a look of pure concentration. He turned it left, right, then left.

" it right, left, right."

He did so. It opened.

"Thanks..." She was already walking down the hall to her first hour class when he turned to thank her.

* * *

Victor Stone was out on the bench drinking greedily from a ice cold water bottle after running three laps around the field, shooting hoops, and already played two games in third hour. And the whole time Komi, was blowing air kisses at him. Normally, he'd be flattered, but this girl had dated most of the boys in his grade and possibly slept with them. He didn't want to be her next victim.

So forgive him if he was a little annoyed when she came over to him on "break time".

"Hi Victor." She said as she began flirtaciously twirling a black strand of her hair around her finger.

"Hey, Komi."

"Sooooo, how are you doing on your first day?"

"...Fine. Look, I gotta go, my coach is calling me."

"I didn't hear him call you."

"Well I did. See you." He hastily got up and might as well ran to the gym doors. Komi sighed in defeat. She had recently noticed his well defined muscles and wanted a little "bite" of them. But apparently he didn't want _her._

* * *

Kori poked her head through the cafeteria doors. She observed that all the students were sitting in groups. She didn't have a group to sit frowned as she turned back into the hall as she almost had run into Richard-_again._

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must've been blocking your way to the lunch room." She stepped to the side to allow him to pass.

He was with his best friend, Rachel Roth. Everyone had assumed they were dating when they first started to hang out with each other, but when a brave and curious freshman asked if they were, apparently Rachel had gone up to do the upchucking in the bathroom.

Richard froze again. He just seemed not to get over her beauty.

Rachel gave him a little pinch on the arm and pointedly nodded to the cafeteria. Richard snapped back to the present and looked over her one more time, before going into the lunch room.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I have to get off. I promise I will update tomorrow, if i can. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kori was in the store Forever 21. She personally liked this store because she liked to pretend that she was a fashion star when she was trying out clothes in the dress room. She spun and twist and did magnificent poses in the mirror. She admired at how good the little dress she was trying on looked so good on her. So good that her sister would have the good mind to steal it from her. She frowned when she realized it was too good for her.

She changed back into her regular clothes ( A simple green T-shirt and skinny jeans) and put the dress back on the rack. She decided to get some Auntie Anne's Preztels. When she got her delicious preztles, she sat on a bench and ate them one by one. For some reason, her attention quickly caught on to a teenage boy, he looked a little younger than her. Not in a romantic way, she was just observing him. He had red hair just like her. The only difference was it was short and a bit more curlier than her hair. He seemed awfully familiar.

She gasped when she recognized him. It was her _brother._ She stared at him with shock. What was he doing in the same mall as her and not running over where she was and hugging her? He had caught sight of her by now and was now staring at her too. He looked like he really wanted to go over there and spend a day with his sister but he frowned when he realized he couldn't and quickly walked away.

Kori just sat there shocked on the bench with one of the little preztel bits in her hand.

* * *

Rachel was at her other job. Babysitting. She didn't know _why_ would she even consider this job but it was too late to turn back now. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were jumping on the couch scooping peanut butter out of the peanut jar with their hands singing(more like screeching) the wheels on the bus.

"Sit down!" she yelled.

"No! we're hungry!"

"Look, I tried giving you thee ravioli and a ham and cheese sandwich. What more do you want?"

"WE WANT ICE CREEAAAM"

"You can't have ice cream, it makes you guys more jumpy than you already are, and your mother strictly said that you guys were not to have ice cream. NOW SIT DOWN."

They sat down on the couch. Rachel grabbed the peanut jar out of their hands.

"Now, go wash the peanut butter off your hands and I'll set up a movie for you guys in your rooms."

"Rachel can we pretty please camp out in the living room tonight and watch Shrek 3?" Melvin asked. Rachel couldn't seem to get over there little cute high pitched voices when they talked. Perhaps that's why she kept coming back.

"Okay. Go wash your hands now. And while your at it brush your teeth and wash your face."

As soon as they fell asleep watching the movie, Rachel quietly got up and scooped ice cream into her sundae cup. She changed the channel to fear net and watched Flowers In The Attic. Hey, their mother said that if they were asleep _she_ could have some.

* * *

Garfield walked down the school hall. It was the second day of school and everybody met they're friends already. Everyone except him, that is. He thought it was completely rude of how some students behaved in the cafeteria. He tried to join a table full of nice looking boys, but then they rejected him when he told them one of his jokes.

So today he didn't bother eating lunch. They're food was gross anyways. He swears he saw one of the lunch ladies hairs in his _milk_. So he treated it like free hour and went to the library. He wasn't a book freak (Like the author) so he was completely out of place. The only reason he was going to the library is because his history teacher had assigned homework to them _on the first day _and he forgot to do it so he needed somewhere that was quiet and wouldn't distract him.

That didn't really work out well. Rachel was in the library too. She was looking at the book "The Book Thief". He didn't see why anyone liked the book, he heard that the ending was really sad. She checked it out and sat at the end of the table. He didn't know how anyone could be so beautiful. He admired the way her hair asked her face as she looked down to read the books text. Her lips would purse at the bad parts and she would small smile at the good ones. Her fingers would patiently tap the books cover as if she was waiting for something. Like the way she was now. She was waiting for him to stop staring at her. She was staring back back at him, with this un-amused glare. He saw this and quickly looked at his homework that shouldv'e been done by now.

* * *

**Sorry, its a short chapter. I couldnt correct the mistakes in here due to my cursor making a blue line on the whole paragraph and when i would press backspace it would delete the paragraph. it just wont get off the function. I'll update im as mad as a hatter later. see you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kori powered on her computer. She was able to get a little computer time with Komi ruining it since her sister was out on a pedicure. She searched up and typed in her brothers name. She roamed all the similar names until she found the one that was his Birthday. But it said the same thing. That he was dead. Kori breathed in as she crouched up. She knew she saw him. She could see her brother even after all these years not watching him grow up. She saw the way he inwardly pleaded to go meet her. She was absolutely positive.

She shut off the laptop in frustration.

* * *

She was in her fourth hour, Debate Class. She observed the way Rachel presented the information. She presented bits of information she didn't even pick up. She won.

Kori cornered her on her way to the library. "I need your help."

"What?"

"I need your help. I am offering to pay you 100$ for you helping me." She pulled out her purse and got out her wallet. Rachel watched in shocked horror as she pulled out a wad of twenty dollar Kori tried to hand her the money, Rachel pushed it back to her.

"That depends, with what?"

Kori looked around as if someone were over hearing. "I need you to try and help me find my brother. To see if he's still alive." she whispered.

Wasn't her brother dead? She had saw it on the news. She even remembered the very day she had came back to class and people casted pitiful looks at her. She also remembered what she had thought that day too. She didn't need pity, she needed her brother. Kori had gone completely from a social butterfly, to socially challenged. Her sister had used that year to gain her superiority.

"Kori, I don't know if I can help you with that. I can't see the dead, sorry." Rachel turned so she could continue down the hall.

"Rachel- wait!" Rachel stopped. Kori had said it as of she was commanding her yet willing to let her go. "Don't. You ever. Yell. At me." She growled.

"Sorry, but He isn't dead! I saw him at the mall."

"Impossible. You must be hallucinating."

"I am not. I had saw him while I was eating my mustard covered pretzels and he stared right back at me. And it wasn't of the normal stares. He was staring at me as if he desperately wanted to hug me. To catch up over the years. Please, Rachel. He might be still in Jump City or at the next state at the farthest."

"And what can I help you with?"

"I just need you to find him. On the internet. Maybe he changed his name."

Rachel stared at her for a long moment. She was deciding. She came to a decision.

"No." Kori's face fell.

"Not if your gonna offer me that big wad of cash. I'll do it for free."

Kori immediately brightened as she put the cash back in her wallet.

"Come on." Kori followed her to the library. She went straight for the librarian and politely asked if she could use a computer. After the librarian said yes, They got on a computer and pulled up . "I already tried searching him up. The device reported that he was still dead."

"Hey, genius, have you thought about him changing his name, as you stated earlier?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. But what name could he possibly have?"

"Hmmm." Rachel tapped her chin for a moment. Then she remembered something. "I read in The Series Of Unfortunate Events, a thing or two about name changing. Perhaps he still used the letters in his name."

"Oh, I have gotten to book nine, Though it was such a elating series."

"Um, yeah, so, do you mind if we play book club later? I want to know the letters of his name."

"Oh." Kori blushed out of embarresment. "K-A-M- A-N-D-E-R-S."

Rachel tapped her chin once more. "Got it!" She typed in Mak Sander.

Kori looked at her. "I thought Mak was supposed to be spelled with a -C-."

"Pratically anythings a name. Anything you would name your child. Even poop could be a name." Only about 300 names showed up. She clicked one by one. All she had to do was show Kori the picture and she would either say yes or no. By the time they got to their 50th one she didn't answer.

"Kori?"

"Uh, Sorry, Yes, yes that's him." She confirmed.

He was born the same year as you?"

"No..." Good, because he looks like he's still 16. He now lives in... North Dakota." She frowned. How the heck did Kori's brother manage to get up there! In less than a day!

Kori looked over her shoulder for some reason. She saw her sister waltz in the library like she owned it with a bunch of birthday invitations in her hand.

_Oh yeah, she was turning 18._

She quickly shut off the computer.

"Hey! I was still looking at the information-"

"And I am very grateful that you did. But I think that's enough for right now. Is there anything I could do..?" Rachel looked like she was confused. She quickly replaced that face with a blank expression.

"No. Glad to help, though."

As Rachel got up to go continue to read her book, Kori sighed. That was so close.


	5. Chapter 5

Kori came home to see Galfor putting up some streamers.

"You look surprised." He said when he had seen her face.

"I am."

Komi stepped into the room. "Why? You didn't forget my birthday, did you?" She narrowed her eyes in accusement.

"Uh- no, I was just surprised to see the party decorations were almost done."

"Obviously! Everyone is coming in like, a -" Komi whipped her head to the door. Then it snapped back to her sister.

"Kori, You're welcome at my party, but only because Galfore said I had to invite you. Don't talk to the nerds, I need to trick them into being my temporary servants right now. I even invited your loser classmates to join you so you wouldn't be alone. Don't come any where near me. Don't say anything to me, and don't mention that _you're_ my sister. Got it?"

"Yes, Komi."

Komi ran to the front door and opened it so a group (more like a crowd) make their way into the house. "Party starts in the back!" Komi informed. As Kori sat on the couch, Komi plugged in the speakers into her music player and loud music could be heard throughout the house.

"Time to hide." Galfore went down the hall. Before he did so, he spoke quietly to Kori. "Make sure they don't wreck any stuff."

"Yes, Galfore."

* * *

Soon the whole student body was partying it up in their house. Komi had invited everyone to come. And obviously, they did as they were told.

A blonde boy joined her on the couch. They had a interesting conversation about animals when she asked why did he come here just to sit on the couch.

"Me and my dad were arguing again, so I had to escape, and I was bored."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be with your sister, dancing?"

"Oh, no, I prefer to stay here. I have a lot on my mind right now, so I cannot do the partying and it is quite comfy here."

"True."

They sat in comfortable silence(as silent as it could get with music and yelling) sipping some punch.

Then another bored highschooler joined them.

"Hey, G. Hi Kori."

Garfield and him fist bumped and the athlete politely shook Kori's said his name was Victor.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Not so well."

"Why are you not doing the "not so well?" Victor asked.

"Personal reasons." Kori answered.

" for prowling."

"No, it is okay. You were curious, that's all."y

Victor smiled. This girl was better than her sister.

* * *

Rachel and Richard were standing next to the cup stand. Richard had got the miraculous idea to go over to Komi' s party. She figured what the heck, she had nothing else to do.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

Rachel walked to the bathroom. No, she didn't want to use it, I mean she didn't want to go in somebody's home. Especially not this home. She went straight to the sink. To wash her face. With all the sweat from dancing teenagers and body heat, to drunk teenagers, it made her feel disgusted. The door opened. Tara Markov came in. When she saw her, she made a face.

"Oh. It's you."

Rachel decided to ignore that comment.

"I see your trying to wash your face from sweat. I can give you some makeup tips if you want. You know, to help you look a little normal."

"I don't need beauty tips. Thanks for the offer though. Rachel exited tot he bathroom.

Tara clenched her hands in fist of rage. Fine then, lets see what other people think of her.

She pulled out her yellow notebook from her purse. She exited the bathroom, spotting a group of sophmores and freshman talking. She went up to them. "What do you think of Rachel Roth? Here, a pen. write it down."

* * *

Kori spotted the cake van pull up. Yep, a van. full of coolers filled with cake. Komi had called one of the richest companies that made irresistible cakes that no one could ignore. Rosemary's cakes. They costed about 50$ each cake. Komi had ordered six. The delivery man went up to the door and gave the cakes to the poor servants who had been tricked, and they gave him Komi's stash of money she handed them.

Victor and Garfield spotted the truck. Then they grinned at each other. Kori saw this. They were already acting like they were bes friends when they just met each other.

"We should go eat some cake, Victor. Fresh cake."

"Yeah, we should. I'm feeling a bit hungry, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for asking."

They both stood up and began walking to the door. Victor stopped halfway there.

"Kori, wanna come eat some cake with us?"

"Victor, you are going the wrong way. I'm afraid the cakes back in the kitchen."

"I said we were getting fresh cake. Those cakes are already ruined. Teenagers are already drooling over them. Wanna get some _fresh_ cake?"

Well, Kori certainly didn't want a cake that has already been drooled over. So, she followed them. She was getting bored of just sitting on the couch, anyways.

"Okay," She followed them out the door. She wondered why they were going in the van, though.

"Why are we-"

"SHHHHHH."

She closed her mouth, eyebrows still drawn up in confusion. She watched as they quietly opened up the coolers. Then take out a cake. They opened up the cover and got a spoon.(They're were also bags of spoons and forks.) They spooned a scoop of cake and ate it. They made faces like they were savoring the taste of it. Victor almost groaned at the deliciousness of it.

They gave Kori a spoon.

"Try it." They whispered.

Kori got a fork instead and go a piece of cake. The ate it. "Mmmmm."

She forked more pieces of the cake.

* * *

Richard was now with Rachel again, but he was wondering why people were pointing and whispering at her like she was sort of circus freak.

Rachel ignored it. and instead talked to some juniors about a book he didn't really care about.

Then Tara came. "Hi, Rachel."

Rachel's disposition changed from Sunny(as sunny as she could get.) to Annoyance.

"Hey, Tara."

"So, I was thinking about my offer."

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't interested?"

Tara ignored her." And I got everyone to pitch in to help me." She held out her little yellow book. 'You can keep it."

Rachel saw a black girl with pigtails frown and glare at Tara.

"See you."

As Tara walked away to rejoin The Crew again, Rachel stared at the notebook.

"Don't open it Rachel. Just throw it away." Richard said.

Rachel knew she shouldn't, but the curiousity gained charge and she opened it.

She immediatly regretted it.

Kaitlynn: _I think she should get a spray tan. She's so pale I could see her veins!_

_Gregory: Just needs to fix that little attitude of hers._

_Alex: Needs a mask. Tired of seeing that face!_

And so on and so on.

Rachel was hurt. She knew she would always tell herself that she didn't care what other people thought of her, But this changed her opinion.

She did. Not that she would ever try to change for those losers. Her face fell.

She heard some people snicker.

She gave shoved the book into the Richard and went out on the front porch for some fresh air. She needed it, otherwise Tara would've been punched by now. Then she saw Kori, Victor, and Garfield go into the cake van. The delivery man had decided to sneak into the party for a bit.

She knew all their names because she'd known Kori since kindergarten, Victor because he's the star player everyone talked about after a basketball game, and Garfield because she had heard it in class. Richard sidled up beside her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I should have known not to look at that book anyway."

He didn't say anything. He just took a small sip of Pepsi he took out one of the small refrigerators in the back.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"What?"

"Them." She pointed at the three teenagers crawling in the van. "What are they doing?"

"Like I know."

"I'm going to go see. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Richard poured the rest of the Soda on the ground and crushed the can. He then jogged to one of the trash bags hanging off the porch. He caught up with Rachel, who was already nearing the van.

She opened the van door and went in the back, where the teenagers were.

She gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kori, Garfield, and Victor were busy stuffing they're faces with cake. Garfield's face was covered with icing, Victors cheeks and covered with cake, and Kori was properly eating the cake with a fork.

"What are you guys doing?" Richard asked. He had not stiffened when he saw Kori, he was too busy trying to asses the situation.

They all turned with they're eyes all wide as if they were caught.

"Um. We are enjoying the desert that is in the coolers!" Kori answered.

"I see." Rachel said. "Can we have a bite?" She asked. Richard stared at her wide eyed. Rachel would usually just get up and leave, so he was wondering why she even asked that question. Not that he asked, anyways.

Rachel picked a fork out of the bag and stabbed a cake. the she ate it. "Mmm." She swallowed it and got another piece.

"Want a fork, man?" Victor offered.

"Sure."

He crouched down then ate a piece of cake. It _ was_ good.

Kori decided it was time to stretch her legs a little. She went to the drivers seat and caught his schedule. Apparently he was going somewhere in Ohio. She stood there for a if.. What if she went to go visit her brother? She figure she'd do something about her brother leaving than just sit there her whole life and wait till her brother got up the courage to go talk to her.  
She could hitch a ride right here! She went back to where the coolers were.

"I thought you were going outside for a minute." Said Garfield.

"Oh, I changed my mind. I wanted more cake."

"Oh." He went back to filling himself up with cake.

* * *

Tara was outside with The Crew. Her friends were busy trying to persuade a nerd to get some more Bud light's for them. Komi had limited to two cans per person. She didn't want any crazy drunkards at her party.

Tara didn't really want any; She didn't drink. She preferred to stay concious for her life and actually remember some things.

So she was watching the cake narrowed eyes, she was busy obsessing what was going on in that van. She saw five teenagers crawl up in there.

"Hey, guys?"

No one heard her.

"Bye."

She stalked off to the van. What she saw was highly amusing. Inside, She saw Kori's own sister eating cake daintily with a fork with a thoughtful look on her face. Victor, was sitting in the corner of the van and licking his lips. Garfield, a boy who she thought looked cute was busy on a sugar rush with his pupils bigger than normal stuffing cake in his face. Richard was scooping awfully big pieces of cake on a spoon. Rachel, who was also eating as daintily as Kori but she was paying more attention to how much cake she was getting.

"Wow, Rachel I didn't expect you to be the kind of girl who likes to drown her sorrows in cake."

Rachel looked up and glared at her. "I'm not going to start something right now with you, Tara."

"It was just a statement, no need to get defensive."

Rachel mumbled something under her breath.

Tara picked out a spoon and and sat cross-legged and picked out a cake out of the cooler. "This ones mine." She said it territorially then dipped her spoon into her cake.

She closed her eyes to savor the taste._ This is the life._

* * *

The delivery man smirked as he was coming back to the truck. He managed to get a senior girls number before he left. He opened up the van door (Tara had closed both the car door and the cake storage door when she came in) and started the van.

* * *

Rachel, Tara, and Richard gasped as they felt the van move.

Garfield was too sugar drunk to care. Victor fell asleep due to the cake- too much desert made him sleepy. Kori didn't care. She was planning to come with the van with company or not.

"What should we do?" Tara asked.

"Imma go tell him to stop the van."

"No! I wanna eat more cake." Garfield said.

"I agree with Garfield, I want to eat more of this delicious pastry." Kori agreed.

Raven didn't want to stop the van either. Not because she wanted more cake, but because she didn't want to pay for all this cake.

"We should wait till he stops then sneak out. We can just hitch a ride back. Does anybody know how far the bakery is? Rachel asked.

Kori's eyes darted to the ground. She didn't have the heart to tell them it was all the way in Ohio.

"Kori, do you know?" Tara asked.

"Uh, no." She lied.

They all stopped talking. All they could do is sit there and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Kori drank greedily from a water bottle Tara had happened to bring on the bus. All the eating of the delicious pastry made her hungry. All the others were either snoring or blankly watching the walls.

* * *

She put the cap on the water bottle, then leaned back. She imagined how she would greet her brother. She would run up to him, smiling and crying at the same time, then tell him about her life and how it was now and the journey she went on to find him. They would form a close bond over the years and he'd treat her as if he was her brother, watching out for her and all. She soon fell asleep. - A bump on the road woke her up, it was morning, and only Rachel was awake. Rachel was chewing on her lip, because they had been riding all night. She expected them to stop sooner, but that wasn't the case. Oh, well, it was too late to turn back now. Another bump on the road woke the others up. Garfield rubbed his eyes. It took him a while to realize where exactly he was.

"We're still on the bus." He confirmed.

"Obviously." Raven commented.

Then the van stopped. Their eyes widened as they heard footsteps approach the van. The delivery man opened up the cake storage. He gasped when he say six sleepy teenagers in his van. He became angry when he saw the cake crumbs, frosting, and half eaten cakes all over the van. He stared at them in shock. They stared back. This went on for quite a few minutes.

"You'll have to pay for all of this cake, then I will have to call the police to pick you guys up."

Kori couldn't let that happen.

"Sir, how about we all pay 50$, each of us, but for only one cake."

"No. It's against the-"

"Or I will inform your boss that you went to a highschool party, got some senior girls number, then kidnapped a bunch of teenagers."

The delivery man scowled at the girl.

"Fine." They each payed 50$ to the deliveryman. Raven raised her finger." So, does this mean we can still-" "Get out." They all frowned as they got led off the bus.

* * *

"I can't believe this! We're in Oregon." Garfield shook his head.

"My parents are going to be so mad at me. I wasn't even supposed to go to that party." Tara said.

Kori' s ears was filled with comments, groans, and shouts.

Now they were arguing over whose fault it was.

"Guys?"

More shouts.

"Guys?" She said a little louder.

No one heard her. She grew annoyed. She'd have to stop the argument the only way she knew how.

She screamed. Loud.

All they're heads snapped back to her.

"You guys should not be arguing with each other. It was none of your faults. It... it was my fault."

She silently watched all her fellow classmates faces grow from shame to rage.

Rachel didn't get mad though. She wanted to know why it was her fault.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Umm... it was sorta my plan all along."

"What plan?" Victor asked.

"To go see my brother. I hadn't seen him in years."

Now Rachel got mad. "He's all the way up in North Dakota!"

"Mhm."

"So you knew that the van went to another state!"

"Uh- yeah."

Everyone glared at her.

"...I'm sorry."

Rachel breathed in. Her fosternfather refused to buy her a phone, so she couldn't call anybody. She imagined how mad he would be when she got back. Yep. She didn't really feel like going home now. She decided to tag along for the ride.

She stepped up to the curve and stuck hee thumb out.

"What are you doing?" Garfield asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She remarked.

"Being a hitch hiker."

"Then that's what I'm doing."

"No fair! Everybody's gonna pick up you because your a cute girl and nobody's gonna pick up me because I'm a boy."

Rachel blushed. She turned around.

"I'm... cute?"

Garfield face flushed. "Um. No. I mean yes. I mean-"

Tara decided to save the little man from embarrassment.

"So, I'm gonna go with Kori. No one's going to miss me at home anyways."

"Then help me try to pick up someone. Maybe we can get someone with a truck."

"You're coming?"

"Um. Yes."

"Oh." Tara wasn't all that wild but she had other things to do than mess with witch girl here.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later they were all sitting or standing by the road with their thumbs sticking out. Rachel was getting thirsty. Her throat had never gotten this dry in her whole entire life! A blue truck stopped. A middle aged man stepped out and looked inquisitivly at them. "What you teens doin' out in the middle of no where?" "We're on a little adventure." Rachel answered. "You think you could take us to North Dakota?" "Would your parents be worried if I did?" "They wouldn't care." She lied. The man rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll take you. There's an hotel in a nearby town... I'll only take you guys though if you call your parents T the hotel." "Okay." Rachel walked to the truck, on the step to the platform in the back, she looked at the rest of her classmates. "You coming?" Kori walked to the truck. She was the only one so far to step off the curb. Then it was Garfield, then Richard, Then Victor, Then Tara. /\¥€ Richard admitted at his UN-easyness. "I don't think we should be hitching a ride from strangers," "Got a better idea?" Victor asked. "No, but I think we should have went back with the cake man." "That's in the past. Nothing can be done now. Rachel joined in. "Yeah, but what about our parents? They must be worried sick." "All I have to say is that I was hanging out with friends and they'll be fine." "Mine too!" Garfield joined. "Mine won't care." Tara said. "Who was asking you?" Rachel remarked. Tara glared at Rachel. "Shut up. As if anyone asked what your parents thought. I have a mouth, therefore I will use it." "I'm thirsty," Garfield whined. "We all are, do you see us complaining?" Richard asked. "No, but I want water." "Then drink your spit." He snapped. As Garfield and Richard started arguing, Victor decided to help clear the ice between the two girls. Things were getting dirty. " I was only trying to help, Rachel, no need to get butthurt about it." Tara snapped. Tara, I don't know what I did to you, but you better stop it. I try not to start arguments or even fights, but I'm starting to think you want one." "As if! If anything I was doing to you, it was being real. I don't start fights." "Well your going to get one if you keep on being 'real'" Rachel spat. "Girls just chill, no need to start arguing Bout it." Victor said. Both girls turned and glared at him. "We don't need your pity help!" Tara snapped. "We ars handling this just fine." Rachel said calmly. They were arguing enough that the man who was driving the truck heard them through his speakers. Then Nickelback came on. It was his favorite song too. Rock star. He turned it up more so that he could hear it better. Kori frowned as she witnessed them arguing. She certainly was not going to spend her trip hearing this. "Mates of the class?" They didn't hear her. "Guys?" Still no answer. She sighed, the air lifting up her bangs for a moment. She did nit wish to do this , but they had forced her to this point. She screamed. They all looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Stop! If we are going on this trip together then we must learn how to stop arguing." "Like I'm listening to you. I listen to my own decisions!" "That's nice. But personally I would not like to listen to my classmates argue all the time." Kori snapped. Tara glared at her then stared out to the road. Kori stared at all of them as if scolding them through her eyes. Then she sat down and leaned her head on the window. It was then she heard the song of the star of the rock. She began to softly sing the lyrics. It was quiet so everyone heard her. Then Garfield joined into singing with her. Tara saw this and joined in the duet. They were singing a little loud, and off key so Victor covered his ears. Garfield stopped singing for a moment to talk to Victor. "Oh, come one Victor. You know you wanna sing with us too." "No. I would rather stop my ears from bleeding out, but thanks for that generous offer anyway." "Sing Vic, sing!" "No" That was when Tara got up all in his face and begun rising louder. "Gah! Stop it!" "She won't stop until you sing." "I'm not singing! Tara get out of my face!" "She just sang louder. "Okay! Okay I'll sing." Tara then got out of his face and sang in a more proper tune. Then Garfield went up to Rachel, putting on his best puppy dog face. "That Doesn't work on me." Rachel stated. "Rachel, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-" Stop it. Fine. I'll sing if you would shut up." Garfield smiled. "Deal." Rachel started singing. More like droned. But hey, that's as much close as she would get to singing. Garfield strolled to Richard. "Rich-" "No. I don't sing. I can't sing. I refuse to sing. You can't get me to sing. No one can. So you shouldn't even try." Garfield frowned then walked back to where all the others were singing Kori saw this and went to Richard. "I know I cannot force you to sing if you do not want to, but I can perhaps try to convince you. Richard raised his eyebrow in challenge. He wouldn't be convinced even if his crush or the like hottest girl in the world asked him to. No matter what she did. Kori simply put on a cute pouty look on her face and batted hee eyelashes. "Pretty please?" Richard might as well have melted right there. "Sure." Then he began singing. Garfield watched all of this in shock. All that girl had to do was use a simple woman power on him to get him to sing? He had been preparing to beg him! "Unbelievable." He said as he shook his head in wonder. /\¥€ I KNOW THIS LITTLE CHAPOIE WAS SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE OTHERS WILL BE LONGER. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UODATING AS FAST AS YOU WOUKD EXPECT ME TO. I WAS BOMBARDED WITH SCHOOL WORK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, again, im sorry for the long paragraph last chappie, but i finally found a solution to it! Kudos to my sister helping me, but also, as for the author who offered to edit my stories, im just curious since i dont really know fanfiction oions that well, so can you explain to me how do you do it? :3 anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

They pulled up to a hotel. The man got out.

"Okay guys, I'll book a hotel for us for one night. We'll continue on at morning. Any problems?" He asked.

All of them shook their heads. They were actually really surprised because this man was really generous to spend his money on a couple of teenagers he never met before. They doubted he even knew their names.

"Okay then, lets get out."

He began walking towards the hotel as they hopped out the back.

* * *

Now they were on top of the stairs figuring out the room plans.

"So, I'll take one room by myself, then the room across from me is the girls room. There are only two queen beds in there so go in there and work it out. Boys, Your room is next to me. There is also two queen beds in there. Go in there and work it out. I'll check up on you at nine, And I expect you to call your parents."

They all nodded their heads and went into the bedrooms.

-_In the girls bedroom-_

Rachel immediatly went to the right bed. "This is my bed."

"Nu uh! I'm not sharing a bed with runaway girl!" Tara complained.

"Well I'm not sleeping with Kori and I'm sure not sleeping with you so that's your problem." She took off the shoes and placed them neatly beside the bed.

"No!" Tara stomped to Kori and pushed her off the floor to the bed. Then she brutally grabbed Kori by the elbow and shoved her onto Rachel's bed.

"Ooof!" Kori said as Rachel wide-eyed looked at Tara.

"You guys can share a bed. You guys get along with each other than you do with me." Tara put her hair in a messy bun as she took off her shoes and pants. Rachel looked away. She knew they were girls and all, but the last thing she wanted to see right now was her enemy in her underwear.

"Rachel, I am sorry if I am too cause discomfort while sharing the bed."

"It's okay."

Tara took off her shirt. she neatly folded her clothes and put them in the middle of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." As she paraded to the bathroom in nothing but her bra and underwear Kori turned on the T.V.

She gasped. On the news, the anchorman was telling their audience who was on the recent Amber Alert.

"Kori Anders was a junior at Jump City High School. She was last seen wearing a purple Crop Top, and a purple mini skirt with purple boots. She has long red hair. She's 6"4 and talks in weird phrases." Kori frowned. They really had to tell that piece of information, did they?

"Rachel Roth was also a junior at Jump City High School. She was last seen wearing a black long sleeved shirt and and black short shorts. She had purple boots on. She was 5"3 and has short dyed purple hair. Next is Garfield Logan. He was also a junior at Jump City High and was last seen wearing a fushia and black T- shirt and basketball shorts. He had Black High Tops on and green dyed hair at the tip. Richard Grayson, Was a senior at Jump City High and was last seen wearing a yellow T- shirt with blue jeans. He had Nikes on. Has jet black spiky hair and ALWAYS wears sunglasses. Victor Stone, A senior at Jump City High, is 6"4 and a shaved headed. last seen wearing blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Has a knack for technology. Tara Markov, a junior at Jump City high. Long blonde hair, and was last seen wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the belly showing and yellow short shorts. Likes the earth. A lot. Now, in next upcoming news.."

Kori sat there with her mouth open. Rachel Recited a line her mother used to say." Close your mouth, you'll attract flies." She said as she got up. Kori closed it.

"Hey Tara, were going on a walk real quick."

"Yeah, Whatever." Tara said as she dried her hair.

"Come on, Kori, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To have a nice little talk with the boys.

* * *

Garfield and Victor were watching some cartoons. Garfield was bare chested, seeing as it was really hot when they stepped into their room. The ceiling fan was blowing. Victor preferred to keep his T-Shirt on, but sweat stuck to his (Well toned!) abs.

As Richard stepped out the shower you an also find he was bare chested. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Unlike Garfield, he was also planning to keep his shirt on. But those plans were interrupted when their door opened revealing two girls.

They stared at each other. Kori and Rachel nearly purred at the sight. Three hot boys were sitting there exposing their 'stuff". Rachel could not staring at Garfield, once in a while sneaking looks at Victor. Kori stared wide eyed taking in Richards abs. Rachel dismissed him because she was used to seeing them. I mean, they were best friends after all.

Rachel knew that if she kept on checking Garfield out(or observing as she says) she knew she was going to eventually be drooling buckets soon.

She cleared her throat as she nudged Kori back to her senses.

"Um," She started.

The boys simply stared at them. They were well aware that the girls had been checking them out. Garfield raised his eyebrows in response.

"So, um," Rachel kept stuttering. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Kori came to her rescue.

"So we have seen our faces on the channel of the news," She said looking sheepishly down at the floor.

"And Rachel had wanted to ask that, If we don't want the man to turn us in, we have to keep him from seeing us on the t.v. And, like," Kori had grown her courage and now was staring at Richard, but she got stuck.

"What she's saying, is that would you go unplug his t.v. so he won't see us?" Rachel had now been staring at the floor now.

'It'd have to be you guys because if he catches you in his room, you could just say you needed some... guy...stuff..."

Red colored both their cheeks. Rachel had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Um, okay." Victor said. Both of his male classmates had been embarrassed as well. Garfield was coming back to life but he still hadn't moved from his spot. He still had both arms in the back of his head, him leaning on the wall that was pushed up against the bed. Richard was completely frozen.

"Just... next time please knock first?" He said as he looked at his bed mates.

"Um, yeah, we will." They awkwardly stepped out the room as they closed the door. A smile burst on Kori's face. As she walked down the hall, she teased Rachel.

"Come on, You know you want to smile!" Kori teased.

"No I don't." Rachel looked at the wall while blushing even more. Unconsciously, smiling, though.

"See! You are smiling!"

"No I'm not." She pathetically lied as they walked to their room.

* * *

The boys heard the girls talking in giggle fits as they walked back.

"Heh heh," chuckled Garfield as they left.

"What are you laughing about?" Victor asked.

"Rachel was totally checking me out." He said, a smile on his face. Richard was now sitting on the bed, blank faced. As you can imagine, he was thinking about Kori.

"Well, we can think about those two later, right now we're on the news." Victor said, a frown evident on his face.

"You know were the man is?" Garfield asked. He had just realized they didn't know the name of their present caretaker. He'd have to ask him later.

"I think he went to the food court." Richard asked. He had returned to Earth at the subject.

"Well, that gives us time to unplug all news resources." Victor announced.

"Lets go." Richard said.


	9. Chapter 9

** I'm sorry for neglecting to update faster. Also, here's a question. My sister said is better to"starve" my readers just for more reviews and rating an stuff. So, I ask you, shall I starve you guys? Also, Kudos to Little Miss Diva for editing my documents for me. Thank you!**

* * *

Garfield was downstairs with Paul. He had asked him his name when he caught up to him. Now they were eating.

"So, how'd you guys end up on the road anyways?" Paul asked.

So Garfield told him his crazy story about getting there in the first place.

"I don't think you just tagged along." Paul said. "I think you came here because of someone."

"Who?" Garfield asked, curious.

"Well the way you talk about that Rachel girl..." Paul raised his eyebrow.

"What? No. I came here for my own free will."

Paul looked at him as if he seen right through him.

"Okay!Okay. Maybe I do like her. It's just that she's really pretty and and I'll admit it- she has a really great figure." Garfield admitted.

"Oh, cool." Paul said as he began to sip his soda.

"And I'd be perfect for her! I know everything that she likes, what tea she drinks, the weird cafe's she how to at the exact time each day-"

"What are you? A stalker?" Paul asked bewildered.

"No, I just happen to see her across the street sometimes." Garfield said.

"Right." Paul said not quite believing.

"So, I think I'm gonna go back to my hotel room." Paul said.

"No!" Garfield shouted.

That was the whole reason he was down here. He was supposed to be stalling Paul while Richard and Victor unplugged everything.

Paul looked at him as If he was crazy.

"Why not?" Paul asked, confused.

"Because..." Garfield looked around the room for an answer. He saw the bathroom door.

"Because I have to go to the bathroom! Really really bad."

"Can't you go yourself?" Paul said, shocked.

"No. Because... my mom always went with me to the bathroom. And I'm scared to go alone. Please come with me, you wait outside the door!" Garfield pleaded.

Paul Drogheda long sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

Richard and Victor unplugged and cut the wires of all devices.

They stepped out of the room to see Paul coming up the stairs and Garfield looking ashamed.

"Hey Paul. Hey Garfield." They greeted.

"...hi." Paul said. He stepped into his room and found the t.v. unplugged and the wires cut.

"Um , I appreciate you guys cutting off the t.v. for me since I don't even watch it, but you didn't have to cut it."

"No, it was already cut." Victor easily lied.

Paul's eyebrows creased. "Then why we're you in my room?"

"Um. We were looking to see if you had a extra towels, we need more." Victor said.

"Take one. In the bathroom."

After went and got a towel, they 're assured the girls that Paul wouldn't't hear anything about missing children soon.

* * *

They were in the hotels pool. Paul said if they were bores there was a indoor pool downstairs.

Kori and Tara had on bikinis while Rachel just wore a T-shirt and some boy shorts.

They had gotten bikinis at a shop that was right across the street. Rachel was going to buy one, but they were to expensive for her and the simple tee and boy shorts were cheaper than that.

The boys just wore swim shorts.

Kori and Victor were playing a splashing game. Richard swam laps around the pool. Tara was practicing her dive on the diving board. Rachel sat on the steps, watching Kori and Victor splash. Once in a while she'd go under water and swim. Garfield seemed like he was just swimming around but he was trying to get his courage up to do something.

This will be the day he would kiss Rachel.

Rachel decided to to a jump off the diving board. She calmly waited for Tara to dive. Tara was taking quite a awfully long time to do so. Rachel thought she doing it just to annoy her.

When Tara finally dived, she went on. She wasn't going to do just a jump. She was going to flip to make up for all the times in swimming class she got caught off guard when Tara yelled "Shark!" When it was her turn.

She licked her lips, mentally preparing her self. She posed the pose that she had to do in order to flip. She she jumped. For one time in her life she didn't hear the word shark.

She landed with a big splash. She couldn't help but smile in the water. When all of a sudden she felt lips brush hers.

They went quickly away as fast as they came.

When she broke the surface, she saw Garfield swim away. (Which by the way was very fast. He could really swim that way when he wanted to.)

She touched her lips. She wouldn't admit it out loud yet, but it felt good. And she wasn't even mad. More like shocked. She smiled a little and quickly went about her business.

Garfield watched her as he swam away. He almost yelled in happiness as she smiled. So she did like it.

When he went up for air he couldn't help but notice Tara glare at him.


	10. Chapter 10

After all of them took showers and went to their rooms, Rachel decided to make some tea for herself. They didn't have Herbal Tea, which was her favorite, bu they did have Mint Tea. Tea was Tea. As she poured some tea into the coffee maker,she felt Tara' s eyes on her the whole time.

Kori was too busy brushing her hair to notice the icy stare Tara was holding.

"Rachel."

Tara finally said.

"Tara," Rachel mocked.

"Enjoy swimming?" Tara asked.

"It was nice," Rachel answered. She poured the now hot water into her foam cup then inserted the bag of tea leaves into it.

"You must've, I never seen you with a smile so big." Tara bit her lip out of silent frustration.

"Please, tell me Rachel, why we're you smiling so big as Tara said?" Kori asked.

"That's... none of your concern." Rachel wasn't ready to gossip about how she kissed Garfield in the pool yet.

"She kissed Garfield in the pool." Tara confided.

"Rachel! You must have been so happy!" Kori said with a smile .

Rachel was blushing she mixed some honey into the tea.

"Oh, please. It was just a little kiss. I could do better." Tara bragged.

"That's nice." Rachel remarked. She transient want to hear Tara brag about kissing. She sipped her tea.

"It brings me to this question. Why would he kiss a gross loser like you instead of me!"

"Um, are you jealous?"

Tara scoffed."As if!" She huffed.

"Oh, by the way, don't call me a gross loser again." Rachel warned.

Tara glared at her. "You are a gross loser, no one even likes you at the school, your mom left you because she saw your face, your dad turned to violence when he saw what a mistake you were,you-"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAD!" Rachel yelled. Kori cringed.

"I have connections," Tara said. "I have enough dirt on you to make me wanna hurl. I knew you were mean, but It was a shocker when I found out that your dad was Trigon."

That was enough. Rachel through her foam cup of tea to the side, then pounced on Tara.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tara screamed. She tried to push the now angry teenager who had turned into hulk off of her. Rachel almost gave her a black eye.

"Stop!" Kori yelled. They didn't listen. Rachel kept on trying to knock the blonde senseless and Tara kept on screaming and trying to scratch her.

Kori went over to Rachel and pulled her off of her. Rachel was able to get one more mean punch into Taras cheek before she got pulled off. Kori was surprisingly strong.

"Enough!" Kori cried.

Tara spit out blood into a trashcan next to her bed. Rachel just sat looking on the floor.

"Rachel that was unnecessary! Tara you need to learn how to keep the zipper on your mouth closed!" Kori chastised them. "Now, for your punishment, I want you both to write letters to each other of why your sorry, even if your not. It was wrong to do that."

"Since when did you become my mother?!" Tara snapped.

"Since you starting acting childish! DO IT NOW!" Kori yelled, clenching her hands into fists.

After Kori asked Paul for two pieces of paper and two pens, they started writing.

Kori watched them the whole time like a disappointed mother.

After they were done, they read they're letters.

_ Dear Rachel,_

_ I'm sorry that I had a big mouth. But you just annoy and anger me sometimes that I just needed to teach you a lesson. BTW, you have to buy me something for that bruise you gave me when you could heartedly punched me in my face._

_Signed,_

Tara.

Rachel sighed. She knew she was at fault too, she should've just ignored the girl.

Tara grudgingly read hers.

**Dear Tara,**

**Sorry I punched you in the face. But you had to shut up somehow.**

**Signed**

**Rachel.**

Tara figured that was the best apology that Rachel could give. 'One day,' she thought. 'One day her pride will be her downfall.'

* * *

Sorry It was such a short chapter, but I had go somewhere today. I promise I will try to update again today.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Next Day_

The boys and Tara were playing basketball on the court while Kori and Rachel were sitting on a park bench watching them. Richard was showing off his moves purposely just for Kori to see. Like a love sick puppy, Kori watched. Paul took them to the Park while he ran some errands. They were supposed to be back on the road by the afternoon.

Tara was back wearing her tank top and booty shorts, oblivious to some twelve-thirteen year old boys who were ogeling her.

Rachel had just bent her head down for a minute to look at a lizard run across the pavement, when she felt this sudden pain in her forehead, before she could comprehend that she was falling down, she landed on the sidewalk with a **_Thud!_**

Darkness took over.

* * *

Kori instantly turned towards Rachel as she landed on the ground. A basketball bounced towards the grass after hitting Rachel on the head. "Rachel" she cried.

She was immediately by her side, cradiling Rachel's head on her lap. "Rachel?" She asked.

The boys ran while Tara strode over there.

"Is she okay?" Victor asked. Kori looked up at them with tear filled eyes. She was afriad Rachel had gotten seriously hurt since she wasn't responding. The last thing she wanted to happen on this trip was someone to get hurt. What if Paul had to pay for the hospital bill? That wouldn't be a great thing to cause him. He was already paying for their hotels.

"Who caused this misfortune to her?" She sobbed.

The boys looked accusingly at Tara.

"What? It was a accident. I forgot to warn you I had a bad throw." She reasoned.

"Yeah, that's why you were the greatest shot-put player on the track and field team." Victor muttered. He had a feeling something wasn't right with her and Tara.

Richard narrowed his eyes at her. "You did this on purpose!" He knew how much Rachel despised Tara, and he knew how much Tara loathed Rachel.

"How dare you accuse me! I have a bad aim! So what! No need to get angry about it" She crossed her arms.

"You knocked her out." Garfield simply stated. You could hear the anger leaking into his voice.

"Please, let's not argue here, We are trying to wake her up. Let us try the fanning her, I have seen this technique used in the movie Roll Bounce, the one that my friend had shown me."

They fanned Rachel. Five minutes later, she began to stir. They moved back, to let her get some air.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again.

"Is there something wrong, friend Rachel?" Kori asked.

She almost flinched at the word friend. She never had a friend except Richard.

"Uhh, I'm fine." Her hand went to her forehead. She could feel a bruise forming.

"You has gotten accidentally hit with a basketball." Garfield informed.

She had a pretty good idea who had done it.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Victor lightly shove Tara towards her and Tara muttered a "Sorry." Under her breath.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Richard was asking all these questions and not giving her time to answer. She was touched that her best friend was concerned for her, but she was annoyed as well.

"Can I answer now?" Rachel interrupted his torrent of questions.

"Sorry,"

Paul pulled up in his truck with some snacks.

"You kids okay?"

"Just need an Icepack."

"Come here girl," he motioned with his forefinger.

"He smacked a frozen bag of peas into her hand.

"That should help."

She nodded gratefully. She didn't know a lot of people who could be so generous.

She climbed into the truck And sat down. He had tinted Windows so it was dark in there. Just what she needed.

* * *

The others climbed into the back. They heard light snoring coming from the window that lead into the inside of the truck.

Kori braided her hair , then UN braided it. She repeated this process over and over as they rode in silence. Richard attempted conversation.

"So, Kori, " he started. He had heard his Foster Father use this line on a girl one time. "I bet it hurt when you fell from heaven."

Kori just looked at him." Oh, but I did not Falk from the Heavens ever in ny life, but It did hurt when I fell various times when I wore skates at the skating rink." She stated.

Richards face got red. He totally forgot she was new to the country so she took everything literally right now.

"What he meant was, you look like your from heaven." Tara tried to help make sense of the pick up line.

"Aren't people from Heaven spiritual?" Kori asked inquisitivly.

"Um, sure. Look, what I meant was that he meant to say that you look beautiful." Tara said.

"Oh," Kori shyly looked away bashfully for a moment. Then she turned to Richard.

"You look... handsome as well," her cheeks coloured.

"Thanks," he smiled a bit. His cheeks were getting as red as Kori' s hair.

Garfield and Victor watched this whole thing with their eyebrows raised up.

"Why can't they just get together already?" They both muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at Paul's house.

"Hold on." Paul said. He stepped out the car and went inside his house. He then met his wife.

In the window, Rachel could see him and his wife arguing. His wife crossed her arms and pouted. She muttered something then stomped inside the house. Raven felt UN easy. She trusted this man enough for her not to jump to conclusions and think he'd taken them here so he could do harm to them. But she didn't want to ruin his wife's day. It was obvious from the way she had gestured to him when they talked she had something planned for them.

"Okay, you guys can come in."

"Paul," she said. "I don't want to ruin anything by being here."

"Oh, it's okay. We have an upstair rooms we don't need. You guys can sleep there. You guys won't interrupt us or anything. Plus, I only managed to convince her that you guys are only staying a day anyways. You guys might have a few days before you reach your destination."

Rachel nodded. Now reassured, she stepped out the car. Garfield hopped out the back when he saw Rachel get put the car. He had to, anyways, Kori and Richard were getting annoying with all they're flirting.

"Hey, Rachel. How Ya feeling?" He asked.

"Better." She hoped she wasn't blushing. Whenever she saw him he reminded her about that time in the pool...

"That's nice." He said. It was a little awkward, actually.

When they walked in a woman was leaning on a counter with her arms folded. She was staring intensely at them. Garfield fidgeted.

"So, your the people who ruined everything." She said once everyone came in.

"Paul. Room. Now." She stomped to the room closets to her. Paul sulked behind.

When she closed the door they heard more arguing. Kori felt uneasy.

Paul's wife stepped out.

"Let me lay down the rules. You eat what you are given. Don't ask for more, don't ask for less, just eat it. All. Paul has informed me that one of you is vegetarian. Well, your just going to have to eat salad or breakfast food. Talk back to me. I dare you. No making out. If I catch you making out, you'll have to put soap in your mouth unroll I say you can put it out. You should do it outside. If I catch you doing sexual stuff, you will highly regret it. No cussing or fighting. Get it? Got it? Good." She then left the room.

They were all scared of her. Even Rachel was intimidated.

Richard looked at Paul wide eyed. How did nice Paul marry A scary women?

"She's really nice once you get to know her," Paul shrugged. He followed Paula out of there.

"Do you think she'll yell at us if we sit on the couch?" Victor asked.

"We'll take that chance." Kori Sat on the couch. It was pretty comfortable.

Pretty soon they were all sitting on the couch. They weren't doing anything, so you could imagine the bored look on their faces.

"Lets play a game." Garfield suggested.

"What sort of game?"Richard asked.

"Party games."

"Um. I don't play party games." Rachel stated.

Garfield looked at her. "But yet you were at a party the other night."

Rachel hesitantly sat down on the floor. The others sat down next to her, forming a circle.

"Any suggestions?" Garfield asked.

"Spin the bottle." Said Tara.

"Would you rather." Said Victor.

"I would like to participate in the truth or dare!"

"Okay. Vote time!"Garfield announced.

"We cannot play the spin the bottle, that would be enough kisses to go against the rule." Kori reasoned.

"I hate would you rather." Richard stated.

"You hate everything!" Victor cried.

"No I don't!"

"I guess your right. I mean, you do love Kori."

Richard blushed as he sputtered. Victor chuckled, knowing he got him good.

"Let's play truth or dare. That's two votes." Tara sighed.

"Truth or dare." Richard muttered.

"T or D." Garfield said.

"Would you rather.." Rachel said.

"That's four votes against two." Tara counted.

Rachel sighed. She really didn't want to do this.

"I go first!" Kori called.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Victor?"

"Truth."

"Was that red velvet cake good? I did not get to taste it since you had already devoured it."

Victor smiled at the memory.

"It was deliciously delicious."

Kori smiled. It was nice to know that he enjoyed it.

Victor looked for someone to question.

"Rachel. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Victor smirked as he walked to the kitchen. He got a dirty spoon, washed it, then scooped up some dirty dishwasher.

"Drink this."

Rachel didn't know what it was, but decided it was safe so she put the spoon in her mouth.

She immediately spat it out.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"Dirty dish water." Victor smirked. He didn't partially think she was gonna drink that.

"Eww." She went to the bathroom to wash her mouth out. When she returned they resumed the game.

Rachel questioned Tara.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"... I dare you to cut some of your hair...to make bangs."

Tara hesitated before she went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out some scissors. She faintly cut some of her hair.

"Hmm. You actually look good with it."

Tara accepted what she thought was a leg handed compliment and sat down.

"Kori, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How come Komi is so mean to you?"

She'd wondered about that. I mean she's mean to a lot of people, but how can someone bully someone as nice as Kori?

"Um, I have no idea." She bit her fingernails for a moment before she I need herself not to.

"Rachel! Truth or dare."

"Truth." There was no way she was picking a dare since Victors last one. She was still deciding if she even got the taste out of her mouth.

"I have been curious, I have seen you at the hospital when my sister broke her leg in cheerleading. But, Rachel, that wasn't your family, why we're you there?"


	13. Chapter 13

_ Rachel pedaled as fast as she could home. "Rachel, wait up for me!" A little high pitched voice said. She immediately stopped her bike. She turned her head around. _

_"Melvin!" Your supposed to be home with your parents._

_"I wanted to come with you. I even sneaked out." She whined._

_"No. Go back home. Now." She commanded._

_Melvin stuck out her lip as she turned her princess bike around. She watched Melvin till she rounded a corner._

_Now reassured she was okay, she pedaled home._

* * *

_When Rachel heard about the accident, she ran down to their house._

_Apparently, when Melvin was going back home, she decided to ride in the street. She had gotten run over by a school bus. Front tire, and back. She was unconscious, but the paramedics said that she'd live._

_Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty. Melvin could've died, and it was all her fault._

* * *

"I went to the hospital every day to make sure she was okay," she recalled.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Is she okay?" Kori asked.

"Yes, she alive and healthy."

"Wow," said Tara."you'd be a great mom." It was just a little sarcastic, but she would be. If Tara was in that situation she would've hid away from Melvins family.

But she wasn't about to compliment her. And if she was, Rachel would also have to pay the price.

"At least you would never be in that situation, seeing as Garfield wouldn't let that happen." She smirked.

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered.

"Aren't you guys, like, dating?"

Rachel's mouth taped open in embarrassment and her cheeks reddened.

"...No..." Garfield cautiously said, himself blushing as well.

"Oh. It's just that I saw you guys kiss in the pool so..." She blinked her eyes innocently, almost as innocent as Kori's.

Richards head snapped to Ravens. So she DID like him.

Victor lifted his eyebrows in amusement at Garfield.

Kori just bit her lip uneasily.

Rachel forced herself to breathe."This isn't news to you, Tara."

"No, I really thought you guys were dating."

"Tara, you shall not purposely make others feel uncomfortable of their choices, I had thought you'd have learned your lesson in the bedroom." Kori gritted her teeth.

"Why? What happened in the hotel room?" Richard asked.

"Nothing." Rachel quickly said.

But Kori did not keep secrets.

"They had gotten into a fight. I had to pull Rachel off of Tara." Kori informed.

"Yeah, I didn't even touch her."

"Be quiet, Tara, it was just as rude as what you said to her. It may as well have been a punch." Kori snapped.

"Woah, why did you guys get into a fight?" Richard asked.

"That's none of your business." Raven said impatiently.

Footsteps came from the hallway.

"I heard yelling and some words about a fight." Paul's wife put her hands on her hips.

"We weren't doing anything ma'am, just playing a game." Victor tried to explain.

"First of all, don't call me ma'am, call me Lea. Second of all, don't try to lie, I heard yelling. Now I was eating a snack and reading a book at the same time, your yelling made me spill the snack all over my book. So. We're going to play a little bonding activity. MY WAY." She informed.

* * *

Pretty soon Tara, Rachel, and Kori were sitting in chairs, with paper plates on top of they're heads, since they were the main ones arguing. Victor, Garfield, and Richard had two bottles of shaken up shaving cream cans and some gummy worms and marshmallows bags sitting near them. The point of this bonding activity was that the players who have the most plate piled high with shaving cream wins five points. Then how much gummy worms and marshmallows on the plate is ten points each. Winning team gets to have desert at the dinner table. The catch was that the losing team has to get to know each other better.

"Ready, Set, Go!" She yelled.

Victor, gave the can one more good shake before piling it on top of areas paper plate. Richards shaving cream came out slowly on top of Rachel's head. He didn't bother to shake it in the first place. Garfield can came out as first as a lake as Richards, but then came as good as Victors.

Kori squealed as some shaving cream landed on her shoulder.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Lea announced."Victor wins Five good points!" She informed.

Victor and Tara high-fived. The others frowned.

When Lea said it was time for the gummy worms and marshmallows, they were ecstatic. Because, come on, who doesn't like those snacks?

Beastboy, Kori, and Victor and Tara were in a tie.

Richard and Rachel wasn't even trying.

"Hmmm. A tie. Well, I don't do ties. I guess you both loose. That means... all teams get to bond. All teams get desert. But, you guys unfortunately have to start '...bonding' after dinner." She said .

* * *

Okay, Guys. I think I'll update every two days. Be due to read my new story too. Oh gee, I know It sound like a bad story and all and I really have to 're write that summary and add chapter, but this is just a heads up ^·^


	14. Chapter 14

Lea flashed them a worried look.

"You guy's are sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Lea." Raven said for the third time.

"Okay, remember my rules."

"Gotcha."

"Find out you guys had a secret party in here just see what I'll do!" Lea had to scare the kids into not doing it. It worked.

Lea and Paul were going out to eat at a fancy restaurant and then to see a show. It would take a few hours.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?"

"If we're gonna watch a movie, I want horror." Rachel said.

"Sci-Fi"

"Romance."

"Comedy."

"Action."

"Okay... Project X or Lady Killers?"

"Project X is about three losers who throw a party full of hormonal teens. So, it will contain scenes that I don't want to witness right now."

"So Lady Killers?"

"Does it contain any of the scenes we wanted?" Kori asked.

"Most of them." Tara informed.

"Then Lady Killers it is!" Garfield yelled.

Lady Killers was a hilarious movie. Even Rachel laughed a bit. Witnessing the kind of horror she thought it would be. Sure, people died, but it wasn't horror. Kori thought it was centered around a couple, seeing as Tara said there was romance in it. But there was a couple in there, a odd, strange one. Still, she enjoyed the movie.

"So, what do you guys suggest we do next?" Richard asked, looking bored out of his mind.

"Well we could-"

Garfield was interrupted by the loud banging on the window.

Outside, there was a young orange headed woman, perhaps in her early twenties, hurriedly banging on the window. Kori, Tara and Rachel made their way to the window.

"Please help me!" The woman begged.

"Let me in!"

Kori was beginning to get weirded out by her so she called the police. She wasn't thinking clearly.

Rachel could see the girl was obviously trying to get away from something, but who or what? And why would she want to endanger herself and the others of she let her in. The thing chasing after her could come after them too.

"Please let me in! I'm not the threat! He's gonna get me! Please!" She banged on the window some more.

"Help!"

Tara began asking the woman questions about who was chasing her. Rachel ignored the girls pleas and looked behind her. There was a man-obviously drunk- with a knife in his hand. She could see his anger seething from his eyes.

She girl looked behind herself for a second and spotted the angered man.

"David! Please! Look into your heart or something! You don't want to do this! Please!" The girl turned back to Rachel, her eyes searching hers for help.

Kori spotted the man holding a knife and began to speak rapidly on the phone to the operator.

Rachel tried tAlking to the man through the window."David! Please, don't do this. Just calm down-"

"CARLIE!" She was surprised by the harshness of his voice. The red haired girl hesitantly turned around.

"David please don't hurt me!" She begged once more.

He charged at her like an enraged bull, and stopped just a few feet away from her. Carlie shrieked in shock when he suddenly put his hand around her belt and jerked her toward him.

"No David! I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please don't hurt me!"

But David didn't listen to her. Instead her just rose up his knife real high and jerked it down into her thigh.

"DAVID!" Rachel screamed as he repeatedly stabbed the poor girl.

Screams of agony seemed to bounce all over the room. Kori broke down into sobs at the sight. Richard pulled her away and Tara snatched the phone out of her hand. Tara turned around, not look at the sight. Her voice was getting higher an higher by the moment.

"DAVID STOP!" Rachel's voice broke at the end giving it a little shriek.

"The police are on their way!" Tara screamed to get her voice over Carlies painful cries.

The man stopped stabbing Carlie. He stepped back to see the "miraculous" work he had done. He scratched his chin as a grin plastered on his face.

Rachel was enraged. How dare he chase this poor innocent looking girl all the way to a strangers house, stab he to death, then smile!

She screamed irritatingly and punched the window. The man looked up at her. Then, as if realizing the cops were coming, the grin slipped off his face then he started to run away.

He was too late. The cops had come. They literally formed a circle around the house, pointing a gun at the man.

The man dropped his knife.

* * *

They were sitting in a circle around Leas table. The couple had come home after hearing the news. The officers recognized them into the teen who were missing. They were quick to blame the clueless couple on kidnapping, but the teenagers were also as quick to come over there and fix the false accusement.

After the officers were done questioning them about the stabbing,(for now) they let the kids have a little snack break in the living room while the officers went out to eat.

Rachel was just glad the girl made it. Barely, but she did, with eleven stab wounds. Kori was writing a thank you letter to Paul and Lea for everything they had done. Each of the teens signed it at the end, with their own little comments.

They were supposed to go back to Jump City to their families. But i think it's evident that they didn't want to. I mean they wanted to be in they're rooms getting a good sleep, but back t that lifestyle, no. Kori still had a job to fulfill.

She hadn't found her brother yet, and she wouldn't give up yet,Damn it!

_Goodbye, Lea, Paul, Richard, Tara, Rachel, Victor, and Garfield._


	15. Chapter 15

** Okay,so I got a new bet reader- the last one left- and I'm going to start trying to fix the spelling or punctuation errors because that has became too much of a problem. So that's The good news. And only news :p**

Kori slid up the bathroom window. She hopped onto the bathroom counter and put her right foot on the window shield. Then she put her other foot. With that, she hopped out the window.

Only to find that all her classmates were standing out there having a conversation eating popsicles.

They stopped talking and looked at her when they heard her land on the ground.

"What're you doing?" Victor asked.

"Uhhh," she stared at them wide eyed for a second before answering. "Getting some air." She answered nonchalantly.

"By hopping out the window?" Richard said. He obviously didn't buy what she said.

"Um. Yes! It lets me stretch my legs while hopping and climbing."

"Kori, were you sneaking out?" He accused.

"No!"

"You didn't think you could leave us, could you?"

"..."

"Because your not. If your leaving, I'm leaving." He had gone through too much just to sit out here and wait till the cops took him home.

"Me too." Garfield declared.

"I'll go," Victor smiled.

They looked at Rachel.

"... Sure, why not?"

They looked at Tara.

"... I think I'm gonna stay."

Kori' s face faltered.

"It's not that I don't like you guys!" She quickly said. "It's just that I'm already failing, and I can't afford to miss any school work."

Kori frowned.

"I won't tell anyone where you are going, Kori. I promise. You need to find your brother. Plus, someone needs to protect Lea and Paul when the police accuse them of something horrible again."

Kori nodded. She understood.

"Thanks,Tara." She was grateful she wouldn't tell about their whereabouts.

After Tara hugged them all,(she shook hands with Rachel though) she went back inside the house.

They stood there for a minute.

Then Rachel started walking towards the gate.

"Come on, your brother obviously isn't going to come to us."

She began climbing the iron gate.

Then Richard went. Then Victor. Then Garfield. Kori pressed her hand against her lips, then the house, before running with them.

And then there was five.

* * *

All of them were running. They couldn't talk anymore, since they were trying to catch they're breaths. They were just following Kori. Tara had came back out there, manage to catch up to them and stop them just to say where they were. Apparently, they were in Washington .

They heard sirens. Police were out and looking for them. They hid behind a truck. Kori hoped Tara had kept her promise.

As three police cars drove past them. They looked around before Garfield pointed to a dark alley where they probably won't suspect to find them. As they tip toed into the dark alley, Kori thought she heard the sound of the cocking of a gun.

She stopped and turned around to see who made the sound.

Only to have the barrel of a gun press into her forehead.

"Give me all your money."

"I do not have the money. I'm just trying to go-"

The man looked her up and down.

He lowered the gun a bit.

"You look like a great one to f-"

Richard, who had been silently hiding behind a trashcan with the others, jumped out and tackled the man. He didn't have to finish his sentence. He already knew what he was about to say, and he didn't like it. Kori stepped back as her mouth taped when Richard mercilessly beat up the guy.

The others jumped out too, but didn't attack. It seemed like Richard had got this one under control.

Rachel didn't look a tad bit surprised. She had wrestled him before.

After the poor man had gotten a bloody nose and quickly apologized for his behavior towards Kori, they had proceeded down the alley.

And Garfield hadn't stopped looking incrediously at him.

"What?!" Richard finally snapped.

"You just beat a Hiawatha freaking gun twice girlie size back there, with your bare hands, and with no help at all!"

"... So why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm shocked, dude!"

"Well look at the ground or something, it's getting creepy."

Garfield huffed.

They hopped another brick wall.

From then on they found themselves officially in the ghetto.

Rachel pulled up her hood. She didn't want anyone to think she seemed familiar around here.

"Hey, you should totally take your hood off. I like your hair in the moonlight." Commented Garfield.

"It's a good thing I didn't ask for your advice, then." She remarked.

She hoped her hood could cover up the blush beginning to take form on her nose.

"I think we should like, find shelter. Now." Rachel said after she yawned.

"And where could we sleep at?" Victor asked.

"... I don't know!"

"Then let's keep on walking."

"Hey, were going to North Dakota, right? Aren't we going to need food or something?" Asked Garfield.

"Anybody have money on them?"

All of them shook their heads.

Richard sighed and locked eyes with Rachel. They were going to do a trick they used to do as kids.

"Then get ready to run."

He said as they came upon a 24/7 Popeye' s fast food restaurant.

* * *

Rachel sat at the counter.

A bored woman with short spiky brown hair to her.

"What do you want?" She didn't say it in a ride way, but her tone just said "get on with it"

"May I have two buckets of spicy fried chicken and a big container of salad with Three extra large soda' s? I don't care flavor."

The woman looked at her shocked. She was wondering how such tinny girl could have such an appetite.

"Uh... sure." She went back to make the food.

When she came back she told Rachel the price.

"Hmm... Hey could you get some extra honey and ketchup packets?"

"Yeah."

As the poor woman went back there Rachel grabbed the bag off the counter and ran out the door.

"RUN!" She yelled as she raced down the sidewalk with Richard following her.

As they followed Rachel, the woman ran out the door.

"STUPID KIDS!"


	16. Chapter 16

On a recently wiped window, you could see the shimmer of light among the darkness. Across that window,five teenagers were tiredly making their way beside the railroad tracks.

Richard was gnawing on the end of his chicken bone.

"Please, May we find some way and take shelter?" Kori yawned. Her voice was small at night.

"Why not? It's your adventure." Victor noticed she was walking slower now. Like a zombie. They all were.

Kori looked around. There wasn't much of a hidden or cozy place to sleep in. Then her eye caught on a large group of bushes.

She pointed. "We can sleep there. It is large enough to conceal all of us."

The group dragged they're feet to the bushes. Kori, whose body couldn't wait to fall asleep, fell down immediately as soon as she stepped foot inside their domain.

Richard caught her before she could hit the dirt floor painfully. Kori was already asleep.

He kneeled down as he carefully put her head down in the dirt then later layed down beside her and fell asleep, lulled by the scent of her hair.

Victor played down and tucked his arms behind his head." Good night, love birds." He opened one eye and pointedly looked at Richard and Kori, then closed it. Soon snores emitted from his mouth.

Rachel awkwardly knelt down in the dirt. She wasn't all that wild for sleeping with other people. But hey, she chose this choice by running along with Kori.

She layed down and close her eyes, pretending she was on the beach. She almost actually felt like she was there until she felt and arm snake around her waist. She opened her eyes to find Garfield laying behind her.

"Get. Your arms. Off of me." She growled.

"Oh, come on. You had goose bumps and was shivering like crazy!"

"And you hugging me is going to help?" She asked irritatingly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just trying to help."

"As much as I appreciate your concern for me, do not ever. Hug me." She she added a scary tone at the end of the sentence. She had to keep her scary demeanor up.

She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She knew he was getting to her.

Little did she know, her body had subconsciously sidled up to his while she was sleeping.

* * *

Kori woke up. Robin was beside her. It's not like her body was pressed up against his, like Rachel and Garfields seemed to be doing.

She looked up to the sky. She saw a few pigeons fly across the looked back to Richard and smiled. He looked so cute in his sleep. She noticed that his glasses were in his pocket. Its not like it made a difference. His eyes were closed anyway.

The peace was sliced by a piercing cry of a train that seemed to be coming towards them.

Cyborg, Rachel, and Richard from the noise. Kori winced.

"What the fu-" Richard started. But soon by a very pointed look from Rachel he then stopped his sentence.

Kori kneeled down and gently patted Garfield on the cheek.

"Wake up, or I will be forced to make Victor give you one of the unpleasant willies that are wet."

She hadn't expected him to wake up. To sleep through that deafening horn he had to sleep through anything.

He surprised her by jerking straight up.

"I'm up!"

"Come on, friends, we must proceed on venturing to my brother."

They yawned and stretched, and kept walking.

Kori went back to Rachel. She was bored and like every teenager, she needed gossip.

"Sooooo,"

"So."

"So I saw you and friend Garfield cuddling up this morning."

"What?" She certainly did not remember that.

"While you guys were still sleeping."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just probably moved in my sleep."

"Oh. Okay then." Rachel could tell something about her tone that she didn't believe it, but she let it slide.

Two hours later, after Garfield receiving a ghastly amount of death threats from Rachel if he didn't stop telling her bad jokes, Garfield and Victor were telling each other cheat codes for video games and Richard and Kori were flirting a little.

Pretty soon they came up to a town.

Victor looked at a all-you-can-eat- buffet."Anyone got money?"

They all fished around in they're pockets. "Oh!" Kori held up a 50$ bill.

"Tara must've had put it in my pocket before she left."

"You think it's enough?" Richard asked.

"It should be."

They walked in.

Victor smartly concealed his voice to a deeper state.

"Hello, sir. we would like the all you can eat plus desert."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"The others?"

"Um. She's 22, She's 21, He's 23, and He's 18."

Garfield had to hide the offended look on his face. He wasn't that small, was he?

"Okay. $46.93 please."

He gave the man the money and went to go pick out a table, with his classmates following him.

He flipped up the table marker signaling that it was occupied and immediatley went to the meat section. He saw Garfield make his way to where the tofu was.

"Ugh," He made a face before dumping all of the chicken wings onto his plate.

Kori looked at all the deliciousies piled onto the trays. She scooped up some corn and draped gravy on them. She also took two slices of sausage pizza. She went to the meat section and forked some hotlinks onto her plate. Then she went to where the deserts were. she put apple pie, some ice cream, and a slice of red velvet cake onto another plate since her former one couldnt hold that much food.

She went back to the table to find Rachel putting down her tea and going for a slice of pizza on her plate. She was engaged in a conversation with Robin, who was snarfing down some smoked ham.

"Enjoying your food?" She asked while sitting down.

"I like the tea." Rachel commented.

Richard didn't need to say anything. His whole face was covered with sauce and ham bits.

She giggled.

He looked up and flushed.

She was about to eat with her hands, considering that was how she was taught at home. Then she saw Rachel pick up a spoon and dip it in her macaroni.

She picked up a fork, and stabbed it into her sausage.

She then ate how Rachel ate, sitting up straight and chewing her food without getting any on the table.

Pretty soon Garfield and Victor joined them.

"So, does anybody know where we are now?"

Rachel pointed to a poster behind her.

It read Idaho.

"Now we only have to cross the state of Montana and we'll be there!" Kori squealed.

"Then we'll have to find the city, then the house." Rachel stated.

Victor shoved some steak into his mouth.

Garfield looked at Robins ham covered face then at Victors. "Ugh. Can you like, try to keep your meat on your plate at least? It's bad enough for me to smell it."

"Oh please, it's an insult to my eye's to look at that white wobbly thing that you call food."

"Animal murderer!" Garfield called.

"Plant killer!"

"Really. At the table?" Richard asked.

"He insulted my tofu! Tofu isn't as bad as you think."

"Sure."

Seeing as their was going to be no agreement, Kori decided to take a dare.

"Garfield, I am curious of how the tofu tastes. May I try a bite?"

Caught off guard, Garfield scratched the back of his head." Uhh, sure."

Kori picked up a fork and and stabbed a piece of tofu and then dumped it into her mouth.

Chewing it a bit, she hid her grimace that was fighting to get on her face. "It is... tasteless."

Victor slammed the his fist and went "Ohhhhhhhh!"

"However, the tofu is great with other foods. And it tastes very good when it is fried." She pointed out.

"Hah!"

* * *

They were sitting outside on a park bench.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground again."

"Me neither." Agreed Victor.

"Where are we supposed to sleep then?"

"We could sleep in this park. I see people do it all the time."

They all looked at each other.

"I guess so." Richard said.

Garfield teared grass out of their roots. Kori looked into the sky. Rachel sat crosslegged and put her elbows on her legs, which were supporting her head.

Richard was turned around rubbing his glasses with his shirt. Victor was busy eyeballing the mall.

"Hey," he said to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him questionably.

"Anyone want to go to the mall? Just to look at things."

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Rachel answered.

Victor smiled.

* * *

Tara shook her head.

The police were trying to get her to talk, and she was refusing to.

"Listen, we need you to tell us where they are. There can be kidnappers out there even murderers. They are in danger. Where will they sleep? How will they get food?"

"The same way we did the first time we ran away."

"Can you aware tell us where are they going?"

"No."

The police man groaned. She wasn't cooperating at all.

"If you don't tell us, we're going to have to stick with the theory that Paul and Lea had kidnapped them."

"Why would you? You know it isn't true. They don't even know where they're going either. Plus, we even told you ourselves that they wouldn't. It's pretty obvious that they ran away. What next, are you going to accuse they're parents? That's what every policeman does these days."

He glared at her.

"I'd like to leave now. I have a test tomorrow." Without any further words, she got up and went out the room.

**Okay. I'm back! I admit my authors note in my other story was a bit over dramatic, but i was upset at the moment. I really do hope you find no errors in this chapter, interviews it like two or three times. Also, don't forget to read Clandestine Pubescents! I know the summary sucks, but give it a chance. :p**


	17. Chapter 17

Garfield and Victor were busy battling each other in Mega Monkeys Five. Garfield sighed as the Tally Table popped up.

**1 to 17**

**Please put winners initials below**

Victor smiled as he put V.S. down.

"You cheated! You spammed and in the rules your not supposed to be spamming!"

"No, you just need to learn how to be a better player. Go pick out another sample game we can play."

Garfield grumbled obscenities under his breath as he looked around for one. As he was, he noticed the movie theaters right across the store. Movie posters were plastered beside it.

"Hey Vic, wanna go to the movies?"

"No movies I'm interested in are in the theater's right now." He stated.

"I wanna go,"

"Then go. I'm gonna stay here and try to beat all levels on all the games." A tone in his voice made him seem a little cocky.

"You mean learn all the moves so you can spam again?" He mused.

"It's okay, Garfield. I'll go a little easier on ya next time, okay?" He smirked.

"Oh please, next time,I'LL have to go easier on YOU."

"Haha, right."

* * *

Kori and Richard were standing in the line of Dippin' Dot's. As Kori marveled at how the workers shoveled the ice cream filled dots into plastic containers for their hungry customers, Richard was watching her. Not in a creepy way, of course.

He loved how her eyes sparkled at the simplest things. For example, how she watched a little girl who might be at the age of four skip away holding napkins for her strawberry caked face.

"Which kind?" The worker asked when they stepped up.

"I want the rainbow sherbet! No! Birthday cake! No! Both!" Kori exclaimed.

The worker looked at her with wide eyes. She had never seen a teenager get this excited about ice cream.

"Um. Okay. And you sir?"

"Vanilla."

"Okay." She didn't bother asking for money. Why, you ask? Maybe it was because she was nice enough to notice how rundown they looked.

"Here you go," she said handing them their ice creams and spoons.

"Thank you." Richard said. He was really grateful she let them pass.

They grabbed a table near the wall. He watched as Kori mixed hers together.

"Mmm."

"Is it good?"

"Yes. Very flavored."

He smiled.

"Want to try some?"

"Sure."

He spooned some ice cream with his spoon.

It actually was a displeasing taste to him, although he never said that out loud.

"Um...What a very unique flavor!"

Kori nodded happily.

It was silence as they ate their ice cream.

"So, how do you know your brother is still alive?" He asked in a whisper.

Kori looked up.

"I saw him at the mall."

"You knew it was him?"

"He has to be. He had the same red hair and green eyes. Same nose as my dad. And, he just looks like his younger self. Plus, when he saw me, I saw something in his eyes."

"What was it?"

Kori was silent for a few seconds.

"Regret." She finally said.

"What do you think he regretted?"

"I don't know. Maybe not coming over and hugging me."

"What's your theory?"

"Huh?"

"Your theory? If he didn't come over and talk to you or something, but yet it seemed like he really wanted to, he's either scared or running away from something." He observed.

"I never thought of it that way."

Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Oh! It makes the sense that is perfect!" She cried. "When me and Rachel searched the site, we found out that he switched the letters of his name to form a new one!"

"What was it?"

"Um... I don't remember actually..." She said it as if she were ashamed of herself.

"It's okay." Richard reassured. "You were probably so happy you found him that you forgot. Happens all the time."

She smiled. She then hopped out her seat and hugged Richard." Thank you for everything." She murmured in his ear.

Richard, whose face had turned scarlet, quickly regained his stature and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No problem."

* * *

Garfield saw Rachel in the movie theatre, waiting in the ticket line. He ran up to her.

"Hi!" He greeted.

Rachel rose her head towards him.

"Hello, Garfield."

"What movie are you seeing?"

"The quiet ones."

"Horror? Why can't you see a more happy movie? Like comedy."

"I'm not interested in comedic movies." She stated.

"How about a Horror and comedic movie? Like Haunted House 2?"

"Haunted House 2 includes very graphic scenes that I'm not even sure we'd be allowed watching."

"...Well, can I come with?"

"Excuse me?" She was caught off guard. She wasn't sure he'd enjoy it.

"I said, can I watch it."

"Yes, I know what you said, but, are you sure?"

"Very."

"Oh. Well okay then."

After they played, they got their popcorn and coke. "So what movie are we seeing?" Garfield asked.

"Did you not hear what I said at the ticket window?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh-no.."

"Were going to see the quiet ones."

"..oh." Truth was, he wasn't all that wild about seeing that movie.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

They walked down the hall and into their theatre. All these other thrill seekers were either texting or whispering.

Rachel sipped her coke.

Garfield buried his hand in popcorn.

They excitedly watched all the commercials of the upcoming horror movies.

Rachel snuggled into her seat as the movie started.

Throughout the whole movie, Garfields eyes were wide open and his mouth was dropping inch by inch every minute. Rachel's mouth was open too but besides that, everything else was calm.

At one point Garfield even squealed because he got so scared. He thought some unknown force touched him on the leg when it was just a pre teen who accidentally kicked him.

"I swear it was!"

"Your over exaggerating. He didn't skim his shoe over your calf."

"It wasn't a 'he', Rachel. It was cold!"

"Right."

As they walked some preppy teen girls ran up to their friends and said:"Have you seen the first kiss videos yet?"

Garfields eyebrows drew together. They already forgot about the movie?! How could anyone forget that?

Then he got a idea.

"Rachel?"

"What."

"Did you kiss Malchior when you dated him?"

She stiffened. "Why would you want to know?"

"I don't know. Lea said we should get to know each other more."

"...right. Um, no. We never kissed."

"So you haven't kissed anyone in your entire life?"

She was about to point out that time in the pool, but she decided not to.

"I'd only kiss someone if I trusted them well enough and actually liked them." She said.

"...oh." They were alone in the hall now, having walked slowly during their conversation.

He frowned. Maybe she didn't like him after all.

Rachel saw this.

She bit her lip. She didn't really like how he frowned.

She glanced at him again. He was now hanging his head on his shoulders as if he was walking the green mile.

She didn't think; she just reacted.

She suddenly pushed him against the wall. There was a small space between them. Garfield didn't see it coming.

She leaned down and kissed him. Not all French kissing and all that, more like a three second peck on the lips.

And wow, her lips were soft.

Garfield stayed there wide eye and blushing.

She pulled up her hood to hide her blush. "Come on, the others might be waiting." She as she walked down the hall.

He stayed there as something registered in his mind.

He liked her.

And she liked him.

"You like me?" He cloaked.

She looked back. "Yes, Garfield. I like you. Now can we please go? It's getting dark in here."

"Y-yeah sure." He said as he caught up with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**So since I have no other stories I need to update so far... I will be probably be updating this one more frequently. And the chapters might be more longer. Also, for my next story, you guys get to pick! There's a poll on the top of my profile to vote.**

All of them were back in the Game store.

Victor looked proudly at his new score.

**V.S.-19,643**

He smiled smugly as Garfield pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No one can get that much! Now I know you cheated! What did you do?"

"All I did was stay in here and learn all the moves." He scrolled down to the middle of the screen to show Garfields score.

**G.l.-389**

"As for you though, I think you need a little more practice." He saw Garfield fuming.

"I wanna rematch!"

"Sorry, but we don't have time for that."

"Huh?" He looked back to see Richard staring at him seriously.

"Why not? We don't have any where to go."

"Actually we do. The train leaves here in an hour."

Garfield was puzzled. They didn't have any money to get on the train, so how did he expect for them to get on?

Richard saw this. "Um, let's just say we have a free for life discount."

Garfield blinked his eyes. What was he trying to get at...

He gasped when realization finally struck him. "WE'RE GOING TO SNEAK ON THE TRAIN!" He yelled. The shoppers turned around and looked at him with crazy looks on their faces. One mom cautiously pulled her baby boy near her.

"O-On the video game..."He tried to say. But the shoppers were already doing what they came here for.

Richard looked at him with an annoyed look. "Yes, we are going to sneak on the train." He said quietly.

* * *

People were hugging they're families and boarding the train. All except five students. They however, were on the other side on the train trying to open the window.

"I thought you said you could pick locks!" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, my sisters locks. These are nothing like them."

Rachel sighed as her hands rubbed her aching forehead. "Let me see. This is going to take some time."

"Why can't we just pick up a rock and just break the window?" Garfield whined.

"That would be a great plan if you wanna have something else to pay for." Rachel said.

She inserted a sharp looking stick in the lock. After a few minutes of twisting and turning the thing, it finally opened.

She crawled inside. Her head peeked out the window. "Hurry up, people are starting to come back here!"

They crawled in. Just in time, too. The train left shortly after that.

"Any drinks?" A waitress came up with a cart full of drinks. She glanced between the two seats. Rachel, Kory, and Garfield shared a seat while Richard and Victor shared the one across from them.

"Do we have to pay for it?" Kori asked. "No, you already played for that with your tickets." The waitress informed.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Kori looked in the cart. "May I have some hot chocolate then?"

"Sure! Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Do you have herbal tea?" Rachel asked.

"No. But we do have some honey tea. Would that be alright with you?"

"It's good enough." She responded.

"And you?" She stared down at the blonde haired boy who was busy eyeing the monster drink.

"Monster!"

"Mkay'." She got a can of monster and handed it to him. "Make sure you drink a little at a time. I heard a poor thirteen year old girl died from drinking just a can of it!" She exclaimed.

"Will do."

She stared at Richard and Victor.

"Anything you guys would like?" She asked.

Victor smiled a charming smile. "Just a can of you."

The waitress blushed and chuckled a little.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Simms." She said, tapping her little I.D. that was pinned to her shirt.

"Well, Hi Sarah, I'm Victor." He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to.."

Richard nudged Victors arm. He wanted to order.

"Oh, yeah. I'll just have a coke."

"Right." She said, giving him a can of coke.

"And you sir?"

"Sprite please."

She handed him a can of Sprite. "Okay Guys, if you need anything you can just call me." She was looking mostly at Victor when she said it.

"I'll make sure to." He said. Sarah then blushed as she pushed her cart down back to her station.

Everyone looked at Victor.

"What? She was cute."

"Mhm." Rachel nodded. Then she realized that her and Kori hadn't got they're drinks.

"What about ours?" She asked.

"The other waitress' s are going to come with your drinks. They had to boil the water." Garfield pointed out. He was sipping some of his Monster.

Five minutes layer some waitresses came over to them."Who ordered the hot cocoa?"

"Me!" Kori answered. She gave Kori a mug full of it.

"I'm guessing you ordered the tea," One said.

They gave her mug full of tea. "Thank you," Rachel said.

"No problem." They said as they went back to their station.

Kori' s mouth went full of the sweet brown liquid. "Mmm." She said as she closed her eyes.

Rachel also sipped her drink. The honey smell filled her nose. "This... this is actually not that bad." She commented.

Kori already downed her drink. She smiled as she remembered the taste. Just then the speaker came on. The captain's voice flowed through it.

"If any of you passengers might want to see the road a bit more, you can go to the sight seeing room at the back of the train. I hear we're going to drive by some glaciers." He announced.

Kori looked at Rachel excitedly. "Rachel! May you please come with me to see the glaciers?"

"Sure." Why not? The view might be calming. Perhaps she could meditate in there.

"Woo hoo!" She cheered. She turned to the boys. "We will be back." She then grabbed Rachel's arm and sped to the door. Once she opened it she stepped inside a little hallway. It's floor was all wobbly. There were railings stuck to the walls. She grabbed hold of the railings and carefully walked to the door. Rachel was following behind her.

After she opened the door to the sight seeing room, she had to take a deep breath to keep from fainting at the beautiness of it.

The floor was a cream colored carpet. When she bent down to touch it, it was soft. There were rugs on the sides of the door where the passengers could put their shoes. The couches were a soft velvet green. They were very comfy when her and Rachel went to sit in them. The walls were big clear windows.

"This is nice," Rachel said, snuggling into the couch.

"The view is wonderful!" Kori marveled. She saw glaciers up ahead. "Look, Rachel! The glaciers!" Kori she pointed to them.

Rachel smiled. The view was calming. She might just stay here for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Victor and Richard were currently in an arm wrestle. Garfield was keeping score.

Victors hand was almost winning. Richards was almost touching the table.

_Smack!_

Richards fist collided with the table.

"Yeah! I'm the man!" He pointed to Richard and Garfield. "Your the man!" They shouted.

As Victor did a little happy dance, Garfield grew bored. The monster made him want to eat cotton candy while bouncing off the train walls. He gave a long sigh.

"What's wrong, man?" Victor asked.

"I really shouldn't have drank that Monster." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because, now I'm booooooooorrrreeeeeeddd."

"Then go in the sight seeing room. You can walk more in there. I hear it's roomy." Richard suggested.

As Garfield sped off to the sight seeing room, Richard closed his eyes behind his shades."Mean while, I'm going to sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so it's been a week. I really would've updated faster but I didn't know what to do with the next chapter. But now I do, so... enjoy!**

Tara stood in front of her missing classmates families. Mr. Roth was looking at his watch, sneaking glares at her that could put Rachel's to shame. Galfore was looking at her with a pleading look, while Blackfire was chewing bubblegum and texting quietly on her BlackBerry. Bruce was looking at her with a surprising serious look. Mr. Stone was looking at her very worriedly. Rita was unconsciously chewing her do fingernails while Steven was checking the time.

The policeman quietly muttered to Tara. "Look at them. You're really going to make them go through all this pain and suffering?" He asked. He was trying to guilt trip her.

"Like I told you before, They. Are. Fine. All I'm saying right now they're on there way to something and I'm not gonna let you get in the way of it!"

"This is a urgent matter Tara! Please, just tell us where they are!" Steven yelled.

"Don't you yell at me Mr. Logan! I-"

The policeman grabbed Tara by her wrist and led her to a secluded room.

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" She howled.

He closed the door and pressed Tara against the wall.

"Tara." He said.

"What!" She snapped.

"You have bad grades right now. You missed more than enough days because of your little adventure. Your record this year is very poor. You are lucky not to have been expelled. Only, that will happen of you don't tell us where they are."

"W- What?" She stuttered.

"If you don't tell, I'll notify the school that you have to be expelled." He said.

Tara was quiet for the moment.

"YOUR BLACKMAILING ME!" She blurted out.

"No, you were supposed to be expelled months ago." The policeman said.

Tara stared at him in anger. Her fists were clenching and unclenching in rage.

The policeman looked at her now red face. "I'll give you time to think about it."

The policeman exited the room and announced to the families that she was thinking about it.

As the weary families exited the room, Tara bit her fingernails.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

Garfield and Rachel were sitting together on the couch. Kori was in front of the window taking selfies pretending she was some famous hiker. Right now, she was pretending to inspect the glaciers.

Rachel was sipping tea and reading a book. Garfield was sitting on the couch pretending to be a magazine writer. Kori had begged him to be the role because,'how was she supposed to be famous if people weren't writing about her!'

"Kori is a brave, beautiful hiker who just visited Montana's very own glaciers!" He exclaimed.

"Why thank you Garfield! It took me a great deal of strength to climb up the glaciers, but I got rewarded with a very pleasing view!" She said.

"What do you think influenced to go on this trip?"

"Well I recently saw the titanic and I was awed and astounded by the size of that glacier the boat had bumped into. So I thought, ' Hey, why don't I visit a glacier!'" She smiled.

"What monument do you think you'll be visiting next?"

"The tower of pizza! I want to take a slice!"

"Haha! Wow, Kori, You bust me up!" He laughed.

"Oh, do I? I'm so sorry if I am causing you pain..."

"Huh? No it's okay."

"Oh. That is good. Well I think I better get going. See you later!"

"See you!" Garfield waved goodbye as she made her way to the window again.

He collapsed onto the couch, mock wiping a sweat of his forehead.

"I don't think I can make up anymore questions!"

"If you were going to be a newspaper writer, maybe you should read magazines more." Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel, you should know I don't read."

"My point exactly." There was silence for a few minutes.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked. He had thought about it ever since she admitted her feelings about him at the movie theatre's.

"A-A date?" She stuttered.

"Yeah... a date." He blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"...When?"

"Um... later. Maybe tomorrow. Down at the little cafe they have in here." He pointed to the right of the train. There was a little hatch downstairs.

"Oh..."

She turned back to him again. Then smile the biggest smile he had ever seen (besides Kori's).

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you." She blushed a bit more then turned back to her book.

"Yes!" He whispered.

"Garfield! It is time for another interview!"

* * *

Richard and Victor grinned at Garfield.

"So you guys DID kiss!" Richard exclaimed.

"Two times." Victor added.

They were acting like a pair of girls right now. They wanted every detail, and even gave tips. By the way they were acting, Garfield was almost expecting one of them to say "O.M.G! What are you gonna wear tonight!"

"I can't believe she admitted she likes you too!"

"I know right?"

"Wow. Your so lucky." Richard said as he put his hands into his pockets and looked far off into the distance.

Garfield playfully shoved him. "You'd be lucky too if you'd just hurry up and ask out Kori! It's kind of obvious you both like each other!"

"It's obvious?"

"Pfft!" Victor snorted. "It's been obvious!"

"Oh..."

"Whatever. Imma go visit Sarah."

They nodded goodbye to him as he went down the isle.

* * *

The girls sat on the green couches. Rachel had a very annoyed look on her face. Kori was now trying to pester her into being the newspaper writer.

"Kori, I can't." She said for the fifth time. "I'm trying to read." She said, letting a annoyed tone leak into her voice.

Kori sighed with defeat. "Fine, Rachel."

"Thank you."

Kori looked out the window. When she asked if she could do it tomorrow she said she had something to do. But what was there to do on this train that was so important that Rachel blew her off. She tapped her chin in curiosity.


End file.
